Halo: Noble Legacy
by Punk Season
Summary: Noble six spent 5 years in isolation on reach, now, rescued by blue team just before the requiem campaigns, he is recruited by ONI for an operation to rescue scientist from a war torn resort planet, all while training a SPARTAN IV recruit. he will use experimental tech, and his own skill, and an unhealthy dose of rage to Redeem himself, to redeem NOBLE. please review. WIP
1. The Man

The _Pillar of Autumn_ lifted away from Reach, Six looked on as it escaped the planet, he stepped down from the MAC cannon, and up to Emile's corpse, retrieving his friends Kukri and shotgun, and he began to walk down into the ship-breaking yard below. He checked his ammunition, for his magnum, assault rifle, grenade launcher, and new shotgun, he was topped up. He waited there for some time, waiting for the covenant to come for him, and they did, after six hours of fighting, Noble Six was tired, he had slain almost an entire cruisers worth of Covies, and only eight elites remained, their combat harnesses scratched and torn and dented, he was out of ammo. The Elites ignited their energy swords and approached, he prepared his combat knife, and Emile's Kukri. They began their duel, three Elites fell, and Cayde was knocked to the ground, just as his life was about to end he stole a plasma grenade from an elites belt, threw it sticking a zealot, and eliminating two Ultra's, then slew the remaining elites while they were dazed. He had won, and now he was to his knowledge the last surviving Human on reach.

He retrieved his helmet, weapons, and an elite's energy dagger, and began to walk towards Castle base, when he arrived he found it deserted but was able to find more ammo, an unarmed warthog, years' worth of food and water, and a station to modify his armour, he repaired his helmet, replacing the shattered silver visor with a golden one, and grafted the energy dagger to the right gauntlet. After he had finished, he gathered up a thick brown emergency blanket, and fashioned himself a cloak he collected as much fuel, medicine, food and water, as he could onto the warthogs expanded cargo bed and the accompanying trailer, about seven years' worth with proper rationing. And he departed, leaving Castle base behind, he drove towards Azsod, to the cave he and Noble team had hid in after operation TIP OF THE SPEAR. He waited there for some sort of signal, long after the planet had been glassed, even the covenant had abandoned their search for him. He had counted every day that he remained on reach, 4 years, 7 months, 22 days. He walked out to the warthog, and he drove out across the sea of glass that used to be Azsod, he went north for three days, until he reached the co-ordinates Auntie Dot had provided before she had gone rampant, 6 months ago, the co-ordinates of an exercise performed by the SPARTAN II's. He waited there for another day, until as he prepared to leave he saw 4 tall figures, all tall, though one was significantly shorter, he could hardly believe it, people, on Reach! He approached and heard them speaking about someone called Sam, as if they were mourning him, he approached cautiously and saw they were Spartans, though their armor looked quite strange, he supposed almost five years was a long time in the development of MJOLNIR armour, he relaxed and made himself known, a simple greeting, to confirm with himself that he wasn't insane. When they turned and saw him they looked surprised, knowing they were real he asked if they had been on reach when it fell, to which the one in green armour replied "yes". Cayde asked what ship he had left on, the answer caused Cayde to go Unconscious " _The Pillar of Autumn_ " the Spartan had just said.

 **4 and a half months later.**

Cayde stepped off the pelican, he had just returned to _Infinity_ , the Requiem campaigns were over, and he was all that remained of Fireteam Crimson. He had retrieved their bodies and brought them onto the pelican, he was still alive, and he shouldn't be. He removed his ANUBIS helmet, and went to the nearest BROKKR armor disengagement station and disengaged his armour, his RECLUSE armor was stripped away by robotic arms, and he was left in only his heavily damaged Techsuit. He proceeded to debriefing with captain Lasky, he noticed the techs, marines, and even some of the SPARTAN IV's avoiding him, he knew why, his entire team was just wiped out, and he didn't look like he was mourning, rather, he looked pissed, and even IV's know (despite their arrogance) not to fuck with an angry SPARTAN II or S-III. He noticed one SPARTAN recruit who looked odd to him, she wasn't wearing the standard RECRUIT VISR, but rather a golden DYNASTY VISR, an expensive piece of gear, for a rookie. He didn't dwell on it, instead he moved towards the captain's office.

"Captain Lasky." Greeted Cayde. "Good to see you in one piece, B-312, I'm sorry about Crimson, losing a team is never easy." Lasky responded, solemnly. Cayde sat down, "sir what is this debriefing about? You have the helmet cam footage, this is unnecessary." Lasky pondered for a moment, then said, "Well on the record, it's a psychological evaluation, off the record, its ONI, they're pulling you for an extraction op. Well, beyond that, I don't know the details." "Thanks for being honest, sir, now where is the man in black?" asked Cayde, hiding his disapproval of ONI behind a joke. Lasky left the room, and a tall man, in a black suit, angular features, and bald head with arrows tattooed on his face, exited the shadowy corner, he spoke in a distinctly accented voice, "It's good to see you again, NOBLE Six." Cayde couldn't believe it, he was shocked, and he was pissed. "Jun, you bald-headed bastard! I thought you died on Reach!" the surprise and excitement quickly left him, "wait a minute, I've been back almost half a year! Why didn't you find me sooner, NOBLE Three!?" Jun replied quickly "I wanted to, Cayde, I did, but I was busy recruiting for the new class of Spartans, this was my first opportunity." Cayde nodded, and sought to change the subject "So what's the op you're pulling me for?" asked Cayde. Jun handed him a dossier, and began to speak.

"Two days ago, reports came in from _Hydraxys VI_ that the reformed Covenant has begun a surface side invasion, private PMC's hired for security have been fighting in the city streets of the capital, New Oslo, heavy fighting continues and casualties are high, but the covenant have not begun glassing the planet. Enemy fleets number 3 CCS class battlecruisers, 6 SDV class Corvettes, as well as two assault carriers, and one unique ship, an up-armored CCS class, coloured white with purple accents, the _Pious Retribution_ , this ship was part of the Prophet of Truth's private _Fleet of the Unwavering Reliquary_ , we believe this to be the Flagship of the invasion. As for your objective, on the planet is the ONI Advanced Defence Laboratories, were we are making many leaps in weapons technology. At Site 22, underneath the Grand Bay Resort, is Director Ada Selene, heading project PHALANX, she is critical to the project's success, and the key to increasing our military strength, and as such ONI wants her out of the system immediately."

"So, ONI wants to know if its Lone Wolf still has a bite, then." Cayde said, smirking. "Actually," responded Jun, "you'll be leading a small team of Headhunters, and the operation should be considered high risk." "Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy." Cayde solemnly quoted his old commander. "Amen, Kick-off is in two days, most of which will be in slipspace transit, aboard the _U.N.S.C. Retribution,_ a retrofitted _Charon_ -class light frigate. Go and meet your team, I'd start with Private Sarah Johannesen first, she should be in the MJOLNIR Armory, after that I recommend you meet with Sergeant Deckard Saars, in the firing range, and Captain Janet Davies, in the C.I.C."


	2. The Rookie

Cayde walked out of the elevator and proceeded down the hall towards his private quarters, he was lucky enough to warrant HVI status, which meant he got his own private quarters, the same size as most officers' quarters on the ship. He entered and approached the closet, he opened the doors and reached in, he brushed past his PT clothes, shore leave clothes, dress uniform, and finally reached his off-duty BDU's, which he put on instead of his shredded Techsuit, which he folded and brought with him to the MJOLNIR armory. He entered the armory to see a group of 12 S-IV's talking to a group of 30 or so marines, and a few ODST's, from what he could tell, they were boasting about their scores in the War Games simulation, all except one, a blonde Spartan was standing further away from the others, listening intently, and taking notes on a Datapad. After a moment they had finished bragging about "clutching" a firefight sim, Cayde spoke up, "quit blowing smoke out your asses Kids, you can brag about the stuff you've done when you've been through real combat, or at least the sims of Reach." The IV's seemed angry they had been showed up, but when they saw the NOBLE team insignia on his BDU's, at which point they seemed to lose their edge. Cayde handed over the damaged Techsuit to the quartermaster, which had most of the IV's ogling, once he had signed the return notice, he turned back to the IV's and stated, "I'm Looking for Sarah Johannesen, Spartan, fourth generation. Any of you know where I can find her?" the Marines and ODST's went back about their business, while a few IV's chuckled at his remark, "she's hardly a Spartan, there, III, she'll be weeded out before the end of the year" Cayde's patience was wearing thin, "not what I asked, where is she?" the girl who was sat on her own stood up, and walked forward, "I'm here" she stated, Cayde took her aside towards the Brokkr systems. As they reached the quietest corner of the armory, she began to ask, "so, I'm gonna be discharged, right?" Cayde smirked, they were by his old armour from Reach, and it was the same color scheme as her armour, dull green with red accents and a golden visor. "No, you're not, you're being pulled to assist in a special operation as part of a Headhunter team, you'll be under my command." She almost fell over laughing, "Wow, I didn't know III's had a sense of humour! You're joking right, me on special ops!" Cayde gave her a look that could kill an elite, "oh, you're not, why would you want me for a special op?" Cayde only knew she needed proper combat experience, "that's ONI's call, kid" she nodded, "above your pay grade, been there before" Cayde remembered how Jorge responded to being asked the same question, and he responded the same way, "wait, you guys get PAID for this?" Sarah's eyes lit up in an instant, "I knew it! I knew III's had a sense of humour!" now she was more than giddy than he thought a Spartan could get, and he had known a lot of upbeat Spartans, "regardless," Cayde said, "are you okay with this op?" Sarah seemed to be contemplating, deep in thought considering what she wanted, Spartan glory, or the disgrace of being washed out post-augmentation, she wore a frustrated face, "yes" she finally spoke up "I'm good to go, probably could use the experience anyway!" she was back to being chipper again, Cayde liked her, she reminded him of what Kat was like before she was pulled from Beta Company to join NOBLE team, she had changed so much after that, like she wasn't the same, regardless, Cayde had still loved her, and she had loved him, but he still couldn't save her. Cayde refocused himself, He was distracted, something that had happened frequently when he was alone, save for Dot, on reach, but then he could afford to be distracted, there was no reason not to be, he was the only living thing in system, abandoned even by the covenant. He looked at the Spartan in front of him, she had an average build for a Spartan, she wore her blonde hair in a medium cut, she looked like a civilian playing dress-up almost. 'why in the world did ONI assign her to special ops?' he thought to himself, but before he could ponder the answer, he was brought out of his thoughts by the loud Spartans in the room, most wore short hair, had a few battle scars, and were military vets, at least in their mid-20's, but this girl, Sarah, seemed much younger, which probably explains their remarks earlier. He read over the file Jun had handed him, the one pertaining to her. As he skimmed through he noticed a few startling details. Her family was rather well off, paying her a full ride into the Spartan Branch, though they had probably wanted her in a logistical role, not frontline combat. She was also only 19, by far the youngest Spartan-IV recruit, she also has no previous combat experience which makes her ever more the outlier, even more alarming, her station to the Infinity for training had been her first time leaving Earth, aside from orbital stations, and since she wasn't from New Mombasa or the surrounding area, she had never seen a covenant attack in person, in short, she was just about as green as they come.

As she finished grabbing her off duty wear and her BDU's, Cayde put away her dossier, once she had everything she needed, they left the armory and started heading toward the Mjolnir armory, to tell the techs to send their armor to the hangar. On the way, the details of her dossier came down on his thoughts. "so," he queried "you're rather young for a Spartan, don't you think?" she responded almost reluctantly "yeah, well growing up hearing about the Spartan's kicking alien ass really sticks with a girl, y'know? So, when I was old enough, I pestered my parents until they got me a commission. The rest is history." Cayde was shocked, he thought it had to be an error, but she had chosen this. "hold on, you wanted to be a spartan?" he found himself asking. "oh yeah, a ton of earth kids wanted to be Spartans when they got older, it's kind of hard not to when we were hearing about the heroics of BLUE team or NOBLE team, but I guess not many of us really took it to heart though." He had heard right. He spoke up again, "or, not everyone had a wealthy enough family to convince the UNSC to augment and arm their little angel. You know, most IV's are chosen for their combat records, not their wallets, right?" she laughed a little "oh I know, but I'm determined to prove I belong here, and once I've got a couple combat missions under my belt, I'll be all set." he began to query again, "do you not have any combat missions yet?" she shrugged "not yet, but I've put in a ton of time in the War Games. that's enough about me though, tell me about yourself, big guy." He hesitated then obliged "Spartan third generation Cayde, designation Beta-312, rank: Comman-" "nah," she interrupted, "I can find that out later, I want to know you, not your combat record" he restarted "most of my combat record is still covered in black ink anyways…" he muttered "I'm Commander Cayde B-312, and I guess I'm your new commanding officer, and I guess your new training officer too. I've fought most notably on Reach and Requiem. And I've got a bad history of losing teams, one I hope to be rid of." She seemed only more curious, and hit him with a flurry of questions, "how old are you? What was Reach like? What team were you with on reach? What about Requiem, what's it like down there? What team were you attached to?" he staggered a bit, then responded, his enhanced memory helping a lot, "I'm 26 years old. Reach was stunningly beautiful. I was stationed with NOBLE team, right before the Fall of Reach. As for requiem, it was beautiful down there too, but it was very alien as well. I was attached to Fireteam Crimson on Requiem." She seemed in awe, "you were on NOBLE team? No way! But I thought NOBLE went down on Reach?" he sighed, remembering his best friends, "yeah, I was on NOBLE, and for the most part, we did go down with Reach. She queried him again, "how did you get off Reach?" he began to get tired of all these incessant questions, "I didn't." he responded solemnly, she backed off and they continued in silence.

They reached the armory and Cayde had Sarah help the techs move the armor to the hangar. He made his way to the firing range in search of Sergeant Deckard Saars.


End file.
